大好きな君へ
by homozyghost
Summary: One-shots of stories that I probably won't finish. This is my dumping ground, basically. Mostly revolving around the ASL brothers, but other characters are there too. Marked as complete because I don't know what to do with most of these stories. Chapter 3: Blinded, But It's All Fine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a heads up, my stories are either romantic or gen. It's** **50/50 though.**

 **Pairing: Ace/Sabo**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Ace remembered a summer's breeze, the smile of an idiot, and a stuttering mess of a boy, all in a blur of yellow and blue. It was a beautiful thing, Ace decided as he blinked his eyes from sleep, his mind clearing up from a fog of memories. He stared at the wooden ceiling, felt the gentle rock of the waves, and once again a familiar laughter echoed in his ears, it's voice sweet and soothing. Something thrummed in his heart and he smiled.

 _"Ace, don't pick on Luffy too much!"_

 _"We were supposed to hunt today, remember?"_

 _"Stop it idiot, you're making me all weird again..."_

 _"Hey, Ace, I lo-"_

Ace frowned, smile forgotten as the thrumming in his chest grew louder. What was it that he said all those years ago, when they were kids? He closed his eyes, trying to remember again the feeling of warmth he had when he basked himself in countless, precious memories. The ever present summer's breeze, the smile of an idiot (was that himself?), and a stuttering mess of a boy-

"I love you too, Sabo-" Realisation sinked in and Ace took a sharp intake of breath and snapped his eyes open, because in that moment of remembrance, he forgot to breathe, don't know how to as his heart shattered again, a reminiscent of the day he had died-

The thrumming in his chest grew louder, louder, and louder still, and what he had thought was the feeling of affection turned into something more sinister as his heart began to hurt, began to tear itself apart.

Blood ran frigid inside his veins, his eyes wide as he held his hands close to his face.

They were cold.

* * *

He's been missing him a lot lately. Because of that one dream (that one nightmare), he started seeing things. Things that weren't supposed to be there when he wakes up to a new morning, got up every night, turn into every corner. Sabo was everywhere, judging him for what he was, for what he had done.

 _"You killed me."_

It wasn't true.

 _"Even though I loved you_."

Loved?

Ace wondered if it was going to stop as suddenly as it started. He didn't mind it as much as he should, and he guessed this was some kind of retribution for his wrongdoings. But beneath all those scathing remarks Sabo had flared against him, there was also a sliver of the good person Ace remembered he was.

 _"You slept in your food again, Ace? Geez, you're so clumsy."_

 _"Luffy would've liked that."_

 _"I wanna grow up just like you-"_

But sometimes, at other times, it was a bit too much for Ace to handle. Ace bowed his head low, forehead touching the railing as he allowed a tear to ecape his eyes, his lower lip bitten hard by his teeth to muffle a sob.

 _"I wish I was as free as you, Ace."_

Yes, sometimes, it hurts when Sabo's here.

It hurts even more to know he deserved it.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"Oh, just a revolutionary. They come in once in a while to exchange information with Pops. Though this guy's different than the last one. A new recruit maybe?"

Ace shrugged, leaving Jozu's side to walk on by himself. The revolutionary was in Whitebeard's room but Ace didn't really care all that much. He had other needs to fulfill; his stomach, for example. As he walked by the room, he let his eyes wander to the blue clad man again, his blonde hair a bit familiar to Ace. The pirate's eyes narrowed before he tore his gaze away from the man, sauntering off towards the mess hall with a forced tune under a whisper.

 _"Hey, that guy looks a lot like me, don't you think?"_

The merry tune ended instantly as Ace remembered to breathe again. _Shut up._

"...No. No he doesn't. Sabo's dead. You're dead, Sabo."

It was the first time Ace had spoken to his own figment of imagination, to his own consciousness, and that was also the first time little Sabo from all those years ago replied to him with a slight shake in his voice.

 _"And whose fault do you think it was?"_

 _Mine, mine, all mine._ Ace didn't say any of that as he pushed open the door to the mess hall, an unreadable expression on his face. Today was a feast yet again.

* * *

The day was almost ending but Sabo was still nowhere to be found. From dawn until in the afternoon Ace waited for the same slander to hit him in the face, only for it...not to arrive? It was when the sun sunk into the horizon Ace began to speculate that the whole ordeal was over, that he was no longer seeing things that were not supposed to be there.

What in the world caused his hallucinations though? The familiar ache in his heart ( _pain, pain, pain, oh Sabo how I wish-_ ) was still there, and more so his desperate longing. It had not lessened, so obviously it was not that. Ace pondered over this silently as he once again, for the second time that day, opened the doors to the mess hall. Laughs and chatters of different voices seized his ears as fast as lightning, and he allowed himself a small smile as the smell of food wafted and mingled with the air. Without a moment's hesitation, Ace strode towards the commanders' table.

"-it was ridiculous. He didn't even- Oh, Ace! We were just talking about you," Thatch greeted when his eyes noticed the movement from beside him. Ace seated himself next to Thatch, a grin on his lips when he saw the wide spread of food. Ace turned his head to Thatch and with a curt nod, he replied.

"Hey." Ace grabbed a chicken drumstick and bit through it as the chef took on a perplexed expression.

"Wait, I thought you came here a few hours ago already...?"

"And I came back again," He downed a mug of rum. "By the way, you were talking 'bout me?"

Perplexity now gone, Thatch grinned widely, an aura of mischief surrounding him. "We were talking about how you always sleep in your food." Shoving a spoonful of rice in his mouth, Ace raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. He took a moment to swallow, and with a deadpanned gaze, he stared at the chef.

"I thought this was common knowledge," he said, tearing a chunk of meat apart from the bone. "And I'm pretty sure Izo knows what you're talking about already."

Thatch shook his head. "No, I wasn't talking to Izo. I was talking to this guy over here," He jerked his chin to the person next to Izo. "Real interesting fella."

Ace leaned forwards, peering at the spot right next to Thatch and Izo as he chewed the meat in his mouth. His eyes widened in recognition before narrowing. "You're here again." He helpfully supplied. The blonde smiled at Ace.

"So I am," he nodded. "Fire Fist, Portgas D. Ace, correct? I've heard many things about you." Suspicions thrown out of the window, Ace snorted, back straightening as he rolled his eyes.

"About the many tales of how I sleep in gravy I'd reckon."

The blonde laughed, the sound almost akin to the chime of bells. His smile was radiant when he fully turned his head to face Ace, leaning forward to meet him in the eyes. "And wasn't that an interesting story," Ace couldn't help but return the smile. "Should've been the headline of the year."

" 'Fire Fist Ace, death by drowning in his own food!' " Thatch bursted out laughing, elicting a number of chortles from the others who have also decided to listen in. Ace laughed along, deciding it wasn't worth wrecking another early dinner by hitting Thatch for that joke. The laughter died down and the commander stuffed another chunk of meat in his mouth.

" 'y the way, I din'nt cach yer nam'," Ace spoke through a mouthful before swallowing it with a large gulp. Thatch cringed. "Or is confidentiality a thing with you revolutionaries?"

The blonde blinked, not expecting Ace to ask him about his name- or anything for that matter. In that moment Haruta pitched in his thoughts. "Oh yeah, we don't know your name either. Even though we've been chatting like we're friends."

"Like we're friends? Haruta, he is our friend!" Thatch turned towards the revolutionary. "We are, right?"

Blinking for the second time now, the blonde opened his mouth, closing it after that before smiling once more, though with a slight dimness to it. "Sure," he simply said. "If you want me to be, that is."

"Sure we do!" Thatch declared, raising up a bone as if it symbolized something. "We're now your friends- everyone on this table- and nothing can change that!" Ace would've thought that Thatch was drunk, but when the blonde's smile turned a little more genuine, it doesn't really matter anymore. Instead, he clapped with everybody at Thatch's declaration, grinning as he turned to the blonde once more.

"Since we're friends now, I think it's high time we learn what your name is." The clapping died instantly, fading away in the air of other noises. Ace noted the revolutionary going slightly tense for a millisecond before he went back to his usual, smiling and all self.

The revolutionary gingerly spun a forkful of noodles on his plate. "Well, given the nature of my job, it's really important for me to not go around giving my own name away, but I guess I can lower down the hurdle for you guys." He shoved the fork in his mouth, gulped down and placed the fork back on the plate. "Anything that starts with the letter S will do. It's the initial of my real name." Taking a handkerchief from his breastpocket, he pressed it to his mouth, oblivious to Ace's inner turmoil.

"S huh..." Thatch mused, crossing his arms and thinking real hard. "...What do you think, Ace?" He asked after a moment, turning to Ace only to pause. "...Ace?"

The man was pale, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the revolutionary. The feeling of suspicion came back to Ace in full force and he crushed it down instantly because this can't be- This man, he's not-

Ace grinned, mood flipped over but the way his hands still trembled although slightly, just a little, was a clear indication that he was not okay. "How 'bout Sally?" His tone was forced, as if he wanted them to forget what they had seen. Thatch narrowed his gaze, and the revolutionary snorted.

"I'd be dead before anyone starts calling me that the next time I'm here." He refused, putting back his handkerchief inside his pocket. Haruta was the next to shoot up a suggestion, which then started up the lot of them on the table. Clearly they had nothing better to do.

"Ooh, Simon! Let's go with that!"

"Lame. I say Semmy."

"The hell kind of name is that? It's Sebastian and don't anyone dare to change it."

"Just because of how he's dressed? Bah! I say Seymour!"

"Stelly's another one too if you think about it."

The blonde revolutionary cringed at each of their suggestions, more or less. "The hell do you people think I am, your pet? And no, that last one just sent shivers down my spine and I don't even know why." They laughed, people from other tables joining in for the conversation, asking what was up before throwing in their ideas. Ace looked on, food abandoned to occupy his mind for a while. His smile was gone, and in it's place a heavy line formed. He took in a shuddering breath.

He's blonde. His clothes- blue. Name- something with S as an initial. His scar is a burn mark- Ace knew it when he sees one. He should be _\- He must be him-_

 _"What exactly are you thinking right now?"_

Eyes wide, Ace slowly glanced to his other side, gaze meeting the one he forgot. No one noticed how Ace immediately became tense, they were too distracted to. His breath stilled to a stop when Ace realised what was in his mind before. The thought he was entertaining, indulging in before.

Was he about to...?

 _Sabo's dead. Sabo's not alive. Shut the fuck up and move on, that's. Not. Him._

 _"But since you're an idiot, you wanted to believe, right? That he was actually me."_

 _"But that's not possible, Ace."_ The voice was smooth as silk, as sweet as honey, brushing up to his ears as his heart beats faster than usual. _"Because I'm dead. And now, you want to replace me for him? How cruel. I hate people like you, Ace."_

He should've laughed when his own mind quite literally declared that it hates him, but when it was said in Sabo's, sweet little Sabo's voice, Ace couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Not fright, not broken hearted (though a little bit), but only discomfort. When he almost replaced Sabo with that revolutionary, it was not fear that he felt but unbridled shock. He was not scared. This was not fear he felt at the moment.

He felt like he was lying to himself.

* * *

Sabo had cried, once upon a time.

It was during a raid at one of the many slavehouses in Grand Line. A simple job as it was, as it usually is with Koala and Hack, there was this one casualty that had his attention in a vice grip.

"Was it good that I was born?"

If someone asks you a question, it is common sense to answer back. If a child - a slaved child, beaten and bruised, how dare they- asks you a question, it is common sense to gently answer back, say words of encouragement, and smile, no matter how fake you feel at the moment.

Sabo did none of those.

He did not answer the question. He did not say encouraging words. He did not smile.

Instead, he cried. Held the confused child close to him, buried his face to the crook of their small neck, and let his heart out because there was something to that question, something that held a great significance in his life, something that he should remember but simply couldn't. And as the bombs dropped, as Koala pulled them away from the slavehouse's destruction, as he rubbed his tears away- He sensed a stir in his chest, and a burn at the back of his head.

 _"Was it good that I was born?"_

A flash of black, grey, and orange melded together in the form of a young boy.

"Yes. Of course it was."

Himself, yellow and blue clashed together as tears once more fell to the ground, eyes staring at the flames that ate the slavehouse away. As their ship sailed further, the island no longer in sight, Sabo could only stare at the vast sea, its colour now a sunset blue.

 _"Will you be sad if I'm gone?"_

"Of course, Ace." A murmur escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering to a close. "Without you, I..."

A cloud of darkness consumed his vision and another memory slipped from his fingers yet again.

* * *

"So, you picked Seymour."

At Fire Fist's disbelieving stare, Sabo couldn't help but laugh. "Yes," he said between chuckles. "Out of all the things they recommended, it was the most acceptable. I still don't know why they were so adamant in calling me Sally."

"Eh, would be better that way."

"And pray tell, why is that?"

"It's funny."

He hit Ace behind the head and sighed, but the smile on his lips was undeniable. Beside him, Ace tensed, no doubt feeling the familiarity of it all. "It's not." They lapsed into silence after that, enjoying each other's company and the view of the night's sky as they leaned against the railing of the crow's nest. Though Sabo could feel Ace's uncomfortableness- It was strangely infectious.

"I see you're quite bothered by something, Portgas." Sabo could see Ace jolting out of his stupor, surprised that he was abruptly addressed. The pirate dumbly looked towards the other. Sabo felt his insides curl, suddenly abashed. He shifted his eyes elsewhere. "Just know I'm always lending an ear, if you ever feel the need to get something out of your chest. Assuming you have a problem, that is..." The lapse into the quietness after that was more awkward than anything, Sabo decided as he twiddled with his fingers. During that moment, Ace strayed his eyes away from the revolutionary.

"It's just...your name." Ace said after a minute or two. Sabo raised an eyebrow, turning to Ace.

"Seymour?"

"Yeah. It doesn't fit."

Sabo hummed. So it was about him. He had suspected that much- Ace never seemed nervous when he was with others after all. It was blatant that the infamous pirate, Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, was err...intimidated? By him, Sabo? That doesn't sound right.

Maybe the blonde was just getting a bit big-headed from his recent promotion.

Sabo straightened his back. "Well, I suppose it doesn't," He admitted. "But it's definitely better than Sally." Ace scoffed at this.

"Anything's better than Sally to you."

Sabo held up a finger to him, "Not true. I'd rather pick that up than Stelly."

"Why?"

"Sounds disturbing as fuck is all. Though I have to ask, Ace; Why is this bothering you so much?" The revolutionary turned around fully to raise an eyebrow at the man. "Surely my name isn't all the reason why you're so moody this whole day."

When Ace did not give him a reaction, not a flinch of any kind but only silence- Sabo frowned. "Seriously..?"

And for some reason, there was something to that comment that simply made Ace snap.

Ace turned to him now, eyes blazing with sudden hellfire. "Fine! I know it's weird as fuck but- But it's not my fault that you look so much like- like," He took a breath, and as Sabo backed up a little in surprise, Ace fully turned to him hands gesturing towards the other. "Like him! I don't get it, okay, and- You've always been so goddamned insensitive, Sabo, this clearly is not what I... wanted to..."

Oh.

He messed up.

( _This guy's not Sabo, what the hell, get your act together you idiot-_ )

Within seconds of him trailing off, Ace found the end of a pipe right up his face, the austerity from before replaced by something dangerous and far more menacing. His guard went up in an instant, obsidian black eyes shifting from the pipe to the hand that held it, and to the person who owned it. Beautiful blue eyes glared back at him, caution imbedded in his very being. "Where did you hear that name." A demand for an answer, but Ace did not respond. Sabo's ( _not Sabo, oh god, stop-_ ) change in stance, from friend to enemy was too quick for him to follow, and it was jarring his mind. Ace opened his mouth.

"What-what's it to you?"

Was that a stammer Ace heard in his own voice?

 _You've gotten weak, Ace, you're weak for this man-_

Sabo ploughed on, voice a frozen tundra. "Well, it's kind of suspicious to hear your name spoken by someone you didn't tell it to. So tell me, Portgas," the blonde leaned in almost casually as he lowered his pipe, making it look normal to anyone watching but Ace knew. The steel pipe that was positioned on his abdomen could drive him through in a second. "Where the _hell_ did you hear that name?"

But it wasn't the weapon threatening to stab him that made him go so still, rigid and pale. It was the blatant statement of how this man is actually Sabo and how Ace was not really wrong and Ace's brain is still processing, because _Your name is seriously,_ "Sabo? Th-That's...That's your name?"

Then Sabo became the whole definition of unimpressed.

"I've seen people lie better, Portgas, this is pathetic." Coating the pipe with haki, Sabo gave the other a not so gentle nudge. Ace did not retaliate. "Are you a spy? What's your motive, to overthrow us? If you know my name already, I wouldn't put it past you to know anything else-!?"

His pipe fell to the floor and Sabo found himself in an embrace. _Ace's_.

...Why?

As quick as it was initiated, Ace pulled away and stepped back from the dumbfounded Sabo, face a ridiculous shade of scarlet. "Um, sorry, it's just that you- Sabo- You reminded me of him and I just can't help it, I mean, you got the same name and I just- Sorry!"

 _What?_

The suspicion of Ace being his spy dissipated into the wind as Sabo stared at Ace, jaw slacked and in disbelief. Meanwhile, the aforementioned man was already at the railings again, leaning against it with hands on his face, his mouth a babbling nonsense. "Goddammit Ace, that's not your Sabo, it's a different one- but he looks the same though?- Oh god, just shut it already-" Sabo can't hear it, but it was strange how Ace had the courage to stay here after all that flustering. He half-expected him to bolt down the ladder.

"Um...What was that?"

When Sabo finally had the voice to speak, Ace turned to him quickly, a reason already on his tongue. "You look like someone I know, then I accidentally called you that, sorry, but when you said that that's your name- I just had to, cause he had the same name too. Sabo," he took in air, exhaled, bit his lip and continued. "That's his name too."

The quietness of the night caught up to them once again, it's presence impalpable and not meant to be disturbed. Sabo took that time to put away his pipe and slowly got near to Ace (was that a flinch?) and settled himself next to him.

Sabo, huh. He thought it was an unusual, uncommon name, but the probability of someone having the same name was not impossible. This was a vast world after all, who knows how many Sabos are out there. As an afterthought though, he marvelled at how fast he accepted Ace's reasoning. There was just something about him that told Sabo that he wasn't lying.

Sabo pondered a bit, and asked before he could stop himself. "You said 'had'... What happened to him?"

Already feeling exposed to this Sabo, Ace let his loose lips run. He told him about how they met. He told him about Dawn Island, and Gray Terminal, and how they spent their lives there, robbing the homeless of their valuables. He told him about Luffy, how he was annoying but too kind, and how they became brothers, the three of them. He told him about the Tiger Lord of Mount Corvo, how they tried to beat it but can't until they worked together. About his noble father, his capture, the fire, and his boat; He told them all.

He told him about how he had died.

By the end of it, Ace's knees buckled beneath him, and Sabo caught him before he fell. Snores reached his ears and Sabo sighed. After setting Ace in a sitting position against the wall of the crow's nest, Sabo thought about the story he had been told, and how his brain tingled every time his name came up in the tale, making his stomach churn with ready anticipation. As if he knew what was to come. As if he was there.

Ace didn't really help in that matter, replacing the name 'Sabo' with 'you' in the middle of the story. That only made him more immersed, not wanting to call Ace out on it. Not that he should though, the man was clearly reminiscing about Sabo. About him.

 _Was_ that him?

He faintly recalled that Dragon told him that his boat got shot a Celestial Dragon, an uncanny resemblance to Ace's story of Sabo. Even when Ace described Sabo to him, he felt as if he was describing him, the revolutionary. If he was truly Sabo then...

The hope that stemmed in his heart diminished, and the blonde frowned.

...Why the hell can't he remember anything, even after hearing his own past?

* * *

 **A/N: Even though I do this partly as an apology for those who waited for my other story, I feel like all I did was make them suffer by not continuing this.**

 _ **Well whoop-de-doo, I guess.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If I make a romantic story, it wouldn't really be romantic. Just angst all the freaking way.**

 **Pairing: Smoker/Ace (Established; Set after Ace officially became a Whitebeard pirate but before he announced it to the world. Ace is not yet the second commander here.)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Though Ace was not prone to hallucinations, he believed that he was having one when his eyes settled on a familiar figure on the enemy's ship. That glossed back hair complete with the visage of a burdened man, grey eyes that seemed to gleam over him but not really seeing, and that cigar he always grit in his teeth in the middle of every time, the smoke an ashen comparison to the darkened sky. Involuntary shivers coursed through him in ridges, making his fingers curl into the wooden railings, a name on his tongue as he suppressed the urge to call out to the object of his lost affection.

"And what business does a marine have with us?" He heard Marco speak, no doubt a continued answer from a conversation he had missed. Ace sighed, his eyes tired. He did not let his guard down however, as he returned to his position in the dark. He hoped the Phoenix will use the right words for this, and Smoker vice versa. Especially Smoker though; Ace knew the man have the temper of a volcanic eruption. He knew that fact all too much.

Ace observed Smoker as he puffed out a smoke with practiced ease, hollow eyes staring into Marco's deep blues. "I heard Fire Fist Ace had a scuffle with you," Smoker started with a low growl, a glare in his eyes. Ace tensed from within the shadows.

"What did you do to him?"

"Trying to get information, huh," Marco seemed almost amused, the way he leaned against the railings to take in the sight of the glowering marine. "What will you do once we tell you?"

"It depends on what you tell me."

"What if we say he's dead?" Clearly Marco was not in the right state of mind, Ace concluded, as all colour left his face. Ace knew Marco was doing this for his sake; he had been the one to express his eagerness to _'scare the shit out of the Marines with Oyaji's mark'_ and making the debut of the new him on the news with the biggest headline on the front page after he hide away for a little while-

Gosh, that'd be wonderful, but it was not worth the risk of Smoker breaking down during the time he's hiding for a little while. He wanted to step out, to tell Marco it was alright, that Smoker was just worried for him but he knew that was an option sinful to be thought of. Smoker had told him, once upon a time, that if anyone were to find out of their relationship, he'd quit being a marine. Though Ace might have preferred that, he knew that Smoker's dream lies within his current job. Ace did not share Luffy's idealism in many things, but this was one he respected. Dreams were important, and to lose it just because Ace had enough of being worried left a terrible feeling in his gut.

Smoker's expression took on a darker turn and Ace clenched his fists, knowing what was to come. "Then I'd have a problem. Fire Fist and I have a little something to settle, you know."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Marco looked over his fingernails with a lazy gaze as if uninterested, making Thatch snort somewhere from behind him.

"I don't have any obligation to tell you, Marco the Phoenix," The use of his epithet made Marco look at him and to be honest, the blonde kind of saw the attack coming. He just didn't know why. Marco dodged the fist easily, backing away as the marine jumped up onto the deck. "Stand down, filthy pirates," he snarled, and Ace bit the inside of his cheek. Ace knew what Smoker was going to do and by the look Marco was sending him and his own stupid rule of 'don't tell anyone', Ace knew he can't do anything but watch. Watch as Smoker engulf the ship in his smoke, his ire shown but not understood.

"I'll show you absolute justice."

* * *

As soon as the fight started, Ace realized that Smoker had came to their ship alone. As big as the warship may be, only a single occupant was present, and he was currently sprawled on the deck, covered in colours of black and blue and painted in red. Though his injuries were close to fatal, Smoker was still on the brink of consciousness, his breathing ragged as he tried to push himself back up. The cheers that erupted from the growing crowd made nausea churn inside of him, and Ace forced himself to stay rooted in one place.

"Get up! Get up!" The crowd chanted despite Ace's wish for Smoker to _stay the fuck down and get a fucking medic already-_

"You heard them. Get up." Ace never wanted to punch Marco so bad before. Thatch too. And Izo. Jozu, Haruta, Curiel- Basically just everyone. They were cheering for Marco, the bastard ( _but it wasn't his fault that he didn't know, Ace knows_ ), and laughing at Smoker, their words acting as a mocking command to the marine.

And surprise, surprise, Smoker reacted and did exactly that.

The marine shakily rose up to his knees, one of his hand going for the wound at his side. "Fuck you, _Phoenix_ ," He spat out the blood in his mouth to the side, where a pirate stepped back in surprise and afterwards annoyance. "I'm not low enough that I have to follow what a pirate say."

Yet he's still doing it, the bastard.

Even from afar, Ace could see Smoker's legs trembling, unable to support his weakened weight. Why is he doing this? Doesn't this hurt? What will all of this accomplish? Ace took in a shuddering breath as he watched his lover fall into a crumpled heap, finally unconscious as Marco pulled away his fist. To his question from before, he sadly knew the answer like his own name. Vengeance. Revenge. To pay back for what the Whitebeards did to Ace, _but_ Ace was still alive, Smoker misunderstood, he's hurt now just because Ace decided to be a good boy and shut the hell up-

"He was searching for you, that marine." Thatch said with- was that a _laugh?_ Ace had to restrain himself from hurting someone. "Told him you're gone. That guy must've wanted you bad."

"Fuck off, Thatch."

"Woah, easy there! What's gotten you all grumpy?"

 _Everything_ , Ace wanted to say but he held his tongue, watching Marco pull the unconscious marine by the scruff of his neck. Ace felt something familiar break once again.

"What are you going to do with him?" Izo asked the Phoenix, eyes amusedly inspecting Smoker's form. The kimono clad man walked forward and with the barrel of his gun, he nudged the marine. Smoker did not stir at all. "He's not going to be of use, so you might as well throw him overboard. Idiot came here by himself, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." Marco confirmed with a sigh, throwing Smoker over his shoulder and turning to walk away. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." As if detecting an end, the crowd that gathered before slowly dispersed, mutters and talks in their wake.

"So you're throwing him over?"

"You said it yourself Izo, I didn't even know why I bothered thinking about it."

As the two conversed, Ace walked forward, a dark look on his face, his fists tightened, and lips pulled into a taut line. He did not know what possessed him to take action, but he can't just stand there and calmly observe Smoker getting dumped into the sea. No, there has to be something that can be done instead of this. With Thatch at his back, following him like a shadow of curiosity, Ace halted whatever they were going to do with a hand on their shoulders. "Take him to the cell," he heard himself say. "It'll be better that way."

Marco raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Why?"

"I want to ask him something," Ace retorted, his voice quieter than usual. Thatch stepped up beside him, a look of realization taking over his features before he snorted in disbelief.

"He probably tracked you down because of some grudge. Don't think about it that much."

"Maybe he had a different reason..?" Ace suggested and Thatch crossed his arms.

"What other reason could a marine possibly have other than taking down a pirate?"

To meet him. To see if he, Ace was okay. To tell Smoker that he was fine, there was no need to worry, and- _and I mis-_

"I guess you're right, but I still want to ask him."

Marco looked skeptical for a moment, his gaze shifting to the marine on his shoulder before shrugging. "I don't see why not. But since you insisted, you're keeping first watch. We don't want that guy loitering on the ship unattended now, do we?" He grabbed Smoker and handed him over to Ace, who fumbled a bit before securing Smoker in his arms.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about this guys, I know you're worried this guy's gonna snap or something and you want him off but I really am-"

"Quit it, Ace. It doesn't matter. Who are we to stop you from quelling your curiousity, no matter how small?" Izo smiled and patted Ace's back as he passed by him. "And besides, who said we're worried? Of _him?_ Bah, that guy can't hurt any of us. We know you got it all under control."

That hollow space in Ace's chest filled up with warmth of daunting familiarity and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeesh, people, they're just gonna talk. Don't be so dramatic 'bout it." Thatch rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips was too hard to miss. Marco glared at the chef playfully, a lazy smirk of his own to match his demeanor. The blonde walked up to Thatch and in a second, seized him by the arm.

"Yes, and you have something to do. If I recall correctly, you're supposed to be on kitchen duty today...?"

"I'm on kitchen duty everyday, Marco!" Came the expected whine, "Can't I at least get a break?!'

"Nope. Sorry Head Chef."

Ace and laughed as Marco dragged Thatch away, and when the the chef's voice faded away in the distance, Ace let his smile drop. Silently, he lifted Smoker up to his back, hefting the marine's legs with his arms as he carried him away.

If anyone noticed, no one dared to question the man's frown, and the way his eyes exuded sorrow like none other.

* * *

"You...what?"

Ace sighed, pinched his nose, and readied himself for another round of disbelief from Reina. With his hands, he gestured towards the first aid kit on the head nurse's office table and looked right into his sister's eyes. "I want to borrow that for a bit. Fix smokey-man down there and be the good guy for once."

Reina blinked, twice by now, and opened her mouth only to close it shut. Without so much as a grumble, she turned, grabbed the kit and handed it over to Ace. The fire user furrowed his eyebrows but nonetheless, took it and held it under his arm, and waited for some kind of response.

There was none.

"That...That's it?" Reina glanced towards Ace and nonchalantly continued to organize papers on her table. The second division member bit the inside of his cheek and spoke once more. "Y-You're not gonna ask me what the hell I'm doing, helping a marine and all that?"

"I don't see what's the problem." The blonde casually brushed her hair behind her ear, "Everyone have the free judgement to give aid or not and I, as a doctor, prefer to help." She then turned, fully looking at Ace in the eyes, smirk forming on her lips. "What I didn't expect was for someone to beat me to it. And surprisingly, it's Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace who is a pirate through and through." She narrowed her eyes this time, intertwining her fingers as she leaned back against her chair and crossed her legs, organizing papers all but forgotten.

"Tell me, Ace." The smirk was gone in an instant, and from where Ace stood, the knives strapped to her hip seemed to glint dangerously. "Did that marine catch your...interest?"

The lump of fear in his throat was swallowed after a moment of silence, and Ace pulled his mouth to a taut line. "...Sort of. I just wanna ask him some questions." He answered indifferently, his voice a traitor to his frantic heart. He turned around on his heels, first aid kit secured under his arm as went for the door. "Thanks for the kit though. I owe you one." The door was slammed shut after that, but Reina did see how Ace bolted as soon as he left the room. She sighed once again, turning towards the office table to organize her files once again.

"Oh, Ace..." She quietly muttered, pushing the papers to one side of the table. "...You know what I meant by that."

* * *

Smoker felt as if he was higher than the clouds. His head was spinning, stomach area throbbing, and his conscious a jumbled mess. And while that was the first thing he felt, his first thought when he opened his eyes was that he wasn't on his ship. He was in a dark and musty place, the lanterns nearby giving him the clear image of iron bars.

He was in a cell. And then he remembered.

"Motherfucking Whitebeards..." He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to feel pain shooting up in his abdomen when he tried to move. In that failed attempt, his head hit the ground once again, making him see stars lighting up like supernovas. His hand instictively rose to his head and to his surprise, instead of skin, he found himself touching some kind of cottoned fabric.

' _Bandages..?_ '

The man sighed, opting to look at the ceiling for now and not wonder why the pirates didn't kill him just like they did Ace- Smoker shut his eyes tight but that only brought up memories of the dark haired boy flashing within his mind, cutting up his heart more than before. Something tightened in his chest.

Ah, how the _hell_ did he become so infatuated with such a rogue...?

He recalled the times Ace had snuck into his office, a smile on his face that said he wanted more than just an arrest. He remembered the faint touch on his skin, Ace's fingers burning with every contact he initiated even without him using his devil fruit. The ghost of a kiss lingered on his lips and that was probably the one thing he can never forget.

Together with Ace's unrelenting, stubborn determination.

His eyes opened wide in realisation and Smoker remembered to breathe.

* * *

 **A/N: Someone needs to put a restraint on me. Ideas keeps on coming like fucking _bunnies_ , and I can't even stop myself from using italics. I don't even finish the damned story I make.**

 ** _What to do, what to do..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just dug 'round the corners of my phone and found this old relic. Then I decided, hey, why the hell not? Might as well get it out there rather than hiding it away.**

 **Pairing: -**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 _Love is blind and so was he. He can't see anything other than his brothers' affection towards him, which was as clear as day. In turn, he loved them too. The way they treat him makes him annoyed though. Monkey D. Luffy was not glass, and no brother is going to stop him from achieving his dream._

* * *

It was at five years old Luffy started to notice something was wrong. Every time he woke up or rubbed at his eyes, his vision just kept getting blurry. This, Luffy thought, is definitely not normal. But as any other kid, he shrugged and brushed the matter off of his shoulders. Surely it wasn't that important. He'd get his clear sight soon, he was so sure of it.

Days has gone by, and those days became months. His sight further worsened, but he didn't tell anyone. Truly a stubborn child. Makino tried to pry him open, asked him why he kept tripping on his own two feet, but he refused to tell. Telling somebody about his...predicament may ruin the village's image of him as a strong man. A weakness like this is better not known. The temptation of a meat laden plate made him give in however, and the boy spilled the confidential matter in a heartbeat. And that was after five months of secrecy.

To say Makino was shocked was an understatement. She had been horrified when Luffy had oh so blatantly told her that he can't see much anymore, and with the way he keeps bumping into chairs and missing his own usual chair, Makino feared for the worst. The night after he told her this, the bartender took Luffy to the village's only doctor to have his eyes checked.

Makino had anticipated the news, really. But when she heard it from another's mouth, she can't help but tear up a bit. Luffy's eyesight was reduced to a mere 40%. The doctor said it was untreatable, said it was impossible to cure it back to it's normal state. To that, Makino called bull, labeled the man as incompetent, then left with a steeled heart. Little Luffy didn't understand what was happening back then. He was confused during the whole session with the doctor, but when they left, he smiled and took Makino's hand. It's alright, he said. I'm fine, so Makino don't have to cry now. But how could she not? If any, she only cried harder. But she still smiled back, and maybe laughed a little at the face of tragedy.

While Luffy can still see, she'll make his time worthwhile.

* * *

Ever since they left the doctor on that fateful day a year ago, Makino searched high and low for a solution to Luffy's weakened sight but to no avail. Going to the Kingdom of Goa will require her to go into the forest and it was inevitable that she will encounter many of Mount Corvo's beasts if she were to step a foot inside. To top it all off, bandits dwell within that area. It was obvious that walking in there with a little boy and without any fighting experience can spell her's and Luffy's doom. And who was she to think that the guards at the kingdom's gate will open the way for her anyway? The chances of them opening said gates for the sake of a nearly blind boy was nigh impossible. (But still, she tried anyway, though in the end the mayor had to knock some sense into her with that cane of his.)

By the time Luffy was six years old, his vision blurred to the point where he can't see anything unless it was directly and literally in front of his eyes. Makino had entirely given up on curing him then. She didn't want to seem cruel, but there was simply no way at all. Even Garp, Luffy's own grandfather who is a marine and had connections in many places like Goa, is unreachable. His transponder snail number was terminated for whoever knows what reason, and the man himself is gone for weeks now. Makino knew Garp was a busy man, but can't he make some time for himself? It was past his usual visiting date now and she can't help but be worried.

And now pirates have just arrived in the village and she have more things to be worried about. Joy, oh joy.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy is a very simple boy. He sees a merchant ship, he rushes to get on it. Because, well, ships are awesome. The sails, or what he thought are the sails, were kind of weird though. It was black; that was one thing, and on the black was a splash of white. Usually, merchant ships have white sails and flags, and though Luffy can't see that well, he wasn't that bad. Even he can see that the ship approaching was not a merchant ship.

He still went on his way despite this fact. As stated earlier, ships are awesome and he couldn't care less. As long as it wasn't a pirate ship, and Luffy was pretty sure that wasn't a pirate ship. Luffy was never wrong. That was what he thought at least.

"Captain, I caught a stowaway!" Luffy struggled against the grip the man had on his shirt. He cursed his luck. Luffy was certain that hiding inside a random barrel will ensure his cover but that doesn't seem to be the case. He was captured the minute he sneezed. "It's just a brat though, what should we do with him?" The man, a cabin boy perhaps but the muscles shows otherwise, questioned his captain from a distance. Luffy took this as an opportunity to sloppily kick the man in the face.

"Lemme go, you jerk!" The young boy hollered, "I'm gonna beat you up if you don't! I'm not scared of pirates!" So he says, but as soon as his captor fixed a glare on him, Luffy shuddered, a shiver running down his spine. The man's face was close to his, and that made him see the terrifying visage the man sported. Tears prickled at the rim of his eyes, and his legs shook.

It was then a red haired pirate decided to step in, a bottle of booze in his hand as he swayed his way towards the group of two. " 're ya shoore dats a stoway? I di'nt notish 'im befor... He came from da village, 'am shure he did!" Then the captain stumbled and fell. Now Luffy lived with a bartender for most of his life and he knew instantly that the man was drunk off his ass just by listening to his slur of words. Luffy allowed himself a giggle when his captor sighed, his fear already forgotten.

"That was seriously lame!" Luffy dared himself to say, feeling braver when the grip on his shirt slackened.

The drunk captain hauled himself up, the bottle of whiskey he had before forgotten, lying on the floor. He pointed childishly at the six year old. "Shu' up kid, imma pirate! I'm enuff aweshum!"

"No you're not!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No way!"

"Beeeeennnn!" The captain whined, turning his head to Luffy's captor. "I'm awesome, right?!"

Benn Beckman could only reply with a snort. "How about you sober up first, captain?" Shanks looked annoyed at this, before his expression morphed to that of contemplation. The red haired pirate looked at Benn, his face contorted in seriousness.

"Then you'll say I'm awesome-"

"No."

Luffy, who didn't know what was happening at this point, laughed jovially.

* * *

 **A/N: Though shorter than the other two, I hope y'all enjoyed it nevertheless. Feel free to continue these btw, just ring me up if ya wanna adopt.**

 _ **Have a happy day peeps.**_


End file.
